


pink & black nail polish

by fiona_apiston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: inspired by how often harry has been seen wearing nail polish recentlythis is dedicated to becca bc she made me cry tears of happiness yesterday and is an angel





	pink & black nail polish

“Hey.” Harry stood in the doorway to the balcony, trying to get Louis's attention. “Can you paint my nails?”

Louis turned around from where he was looking out at the setting sun. “You can't paint your nails by yourself?”

“I caaan,” Harry said slowly, stretching out the second word, “but I want you to.”

“I don't know, love,” Louis teased. “I was watching the sunset.”

“Please?”

Louis pretended he was thinking about it for a while, then said, “Sure. You're a prettier view anyways.”

He grinned as Harry blushed. 

He and Louis walked to their bedroom and sat on the bed, and Louis grabbed the box of nail polish and started sifting through it.

“What color do you want today?”

“You choose.”

Louis looked through the box and pulled out a light pink polish and a black polish. He opened the pink and took one of Harry's hands, carefully painting a few of the nails pink, and then took the other hand and did the same thing.

Harry watched Louis paint his nails, thinking back to one of the first times he got his nails painted, and what was the first time other people had seen him with nail polish on. Louis had been there, encouraging and supporting him through it the whole time. And here they were, years later, with Louis painting his nails for him, and still being as encouraging and supportive as always. He felt so much love looking at him, thinking about how Louis helped him get more comfortable being himself, and helped him not care about what other people thought about him.

Louis looked up as he finished off the last nail with black polish. “You're so quiet. What are you thinking about?”

“You. How much I love you.”

Louis closed the bottle of nail polish and tossed it into the box of other polishes. “I love you too.”

They both looked down at the painted nails. Harry smiled down at them. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Louis kissed him gently, then looked back at his nails. “They're beautiful. You're beautiful.”

Harry pressed into Louis, making sure to not ruin his nail polish. “I love you so much. I know I just said that but. I would tell you that every second if I could.”

“I love you so much, too. Every second of every day.”

They sat there on the bed, leaning into each other, giving each other soft kisses every now and then, waiting for the nail polish to dry.


End file.
